Something Stolen
by Tuliharja
Summary: Ayame is at Hatori's, trying to find three special items for his wedding ceremony. Hatori thinks about his love life, and later realizes something quite shocking when Ayame steals something from him. One-shot. R&R!


Title: _Something Stolen_

Author: _Tuliharja_

Summary: _Ayame is at Hatori's, trying to find three special items for his wedding ceremony. Hatori thinks about his love life, and later realizes something quite shocking when Ayame steals something from him. One-shot._

Disclaimer:_ _Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya, I'm only writing fan fiction about it.__

Author's Note: _Thank you Rot-chan for betaing this._

* * *

><p><strong>Something Stolen<strong>

The ex-Dragon of Zodiac watched quietly as Ayame walked quickly around the house, trying to find the special items that he needed. The ex-Snake seemed more than a little busy, which Hatori understood; after all, his wedding was later this afternoon.

"Ah! Tori-san! Don't you have _any_ good blue items?" Ayame said dramatically as Hatori took out his cigarette and paused. He hardly cared that Ayame disliked his smoking, but this time he decided not to. At least not until Ayame left. For some crazy reason his cousin had the idea to invade his place, just before the wedding would begin.

Everyone had been invited in the wedding, so the ceremony would be a huge event. And the lucky bride? Well, it hadn't come as a surprise that it was Ayame's assistant Kuramae Mine. After all, Hatori had heard from Shigure that they had been dating secretly for years.

Hatori sighed as Ayame went upstairs. It was inevitable that with Ayame finally marrying, he would start to think about his love life. He had been dating Shiraki Mayuko for a while after the curse had been broken, yet their relationship was still lacking something. In fact, when Hatori was with Mayuko it inevitably made him think about Kana; Mayuko and Kana had once been friends.

Hatori had come to sadly realize that his feelings for Mayuko wouldn't ever be as they had been for Kana. But it seemed his love for Kana wasn't very real either. He had loved her dearly, and Hatori had been even ready to marry her - but in the end it didn't truly matter. In an ironicic way, Akito had done a favor for him. The harsh action to pin-point that Kana didn't love him in return had shown that their love _hadn't_ been real.

Hatori admired the fact that Kana had loved him deeply, but blaming herself for ruining him…Hatori couldn't help but think, why hadn't Kana wanted to stay by his side and continue to love him, even if it would have been selfish to stay? Being in love meant being a bit selfish at times. Kana hadn't wanted fix their relationship after Akito's outburst. She had chosen what was easier: to completely forget.

"_Tori-san~_! Is it all right if I borrow your blue tie? Ugh…even if it's from last century…" Ayame voice could be easily heard from upstairs. Hatori sighed, standing up from his chair. He knew if he didn't go up now, Ayame would probably turn his house upside down to find all items he apparently needed in his wedding to bring good luck. Hatori just couldn't understand Ayame at times. It was the bride's job to collect those 'ritual items', not groom's.

Quietly, Hatori walked upstairs, pausing by the door when he saw the mess that Ayame created.

"Tori-san! I still need something old…Hmmm…" Ayame wondered to himself as he put Hatori's tie around his neck. Hatori stared at Ayame, who practically beamed. Ayame naturally exuded self-confidence and charm, but today he was beaming of happiness: he was about to marry the woman of his dreams. Sorrowfully Hatori wondered if he would ever have a happiness similar to Ayame's. Although his love life wasn't great, it wasn't that bad. Mayuko was a nice woman who seemed to care about him.

But still, Hatori had a feeling his eternal winter hadn't ever disappeared. Yes, Mayuko made him wonder about life's brighter things, but his heart didn't beat little bit faster every time he saw Mayuko, and his dreams were never about her. Mayuko hadn't truly touched his heart. Hatori knew she made him smile at times, but she hadn't taken away the cold feelings of the past. Since he was that, it seemed. A cold and stoic man.

"Look, look! Tori-san, I'll use this! This is old, right?" Ayame asked suddenly, waving one of Hatori's old photos. It was their Mabudachi Trio in the first grade. Hatori blinked, slightly surprised. He'd forgotten he had that picture.

Happily, Ayame placed the photo in his pocket and then tapped his chin.

"One item left...should I go and pay visit to Gure-san and get something from him…?" Ayame wondered aloud, as Hatori thought why Ayame even _bothered_ do this. Not to mention he had already borrowed all other items from him. Wouldn't that be enough?

"What you say, Tori-san?" Ayame asked energetically, his eyes shining with excitement and joy. It made Hatori genuinely happy to see his cousin so content. Ayame seemed to always manage to brighten his day when it was otherwise gloomy. Even though Ayame made his life chaotic more often than not, sometimes his presence was what Hatori needed. The ex-Dragon remembered how Ayame had always been there, supporting him no matter what happened. Even when Kana left Hatori, and he'd nearly been broken when he heard that she was to get married to another man, Ayame had been there to lift his dark spirits.

"I know!" Ayame's voice interrupted Hatori's thoughts, as Ayame approached him and now stood inches away.

"Aya-…?" Hatori began, but was cut off when his lips met Ayame's. Ayame had leaned into a kiss, and Hatori had froze. He felt shocked and in disbelief, dizzy...but almost warm as Ayame briefly kissed him. Their contact was only a few seconds before Ayame pulled away, winking playfully.

"And _now_ I've got something borrowed! Thank you Tori-san! I'll return the favorite when you get married!" Ayame exclaimed cheerfully, turning to look at the clock. "Ah! The wedding! Hurry Tori-san, or I'll be late for my wedding!"

With that, the silver haired man rushed downstairs. Hatori just stood there for a moment, trying to think about what had just happened. When Ayame had kissed him, it felt like his heart had turned over in his chest, light with butterlies. It had melted the snow in his heart and made it beat like crazy. It was still pulsing quickly, now almost faster than before. Shocked, Hatori touched his lips, still imagine the warmth that was just there a moment ago. In his mind, Hatori thought, could be possible that for all this time...there had been someone there right beside him that he could truly love?

Cursing beneath his breath, Hatori swore Akito had blinded more than just his eye as he walked downstairs. He walked outside, just to see Ayame impatiently waiting for him.

"Hurry up, Tori-san - I don't want be late for the wedding!" Ayame shouted as he stood by the car.

Hatori managed to crack a small smile as he walked over and got into the driver's side, while Ayame grinned broadly in excitement.

Hatori knew Ayame couldn't ever return the favor. After all, the one who he seemed to want most would get married today, and he was the best man. As Hatori turned his keys into the ignition, he looked and saw a large cloud had abruptly covered the sun. Ayame began to whine that rain would surely ruin the pleasant mood.

How ironic life can be, Hatori thought quietly as he drove, listening to Ayame go on. Ayame never had looked more beautiful as he did today; and somehow, it almost made Hatori melancholic.


End file.
